Bestia
by SomerWolf
Summary: Recuerdo haber estado luchando conmigo mismo acerca de si debería dejar que mis instintos me controlen y reclamarte como mía en la serenidad del bosque o aguardar a que milagrosamente un día me descubras y me aceptes tal y como soy. AU, One-Short. Wereshadaria.
Bestia.

Estoy muy acostumbrado a esa palabra.

Y creo que encajo con su significado.

Soy un ser oscuro, soy misterioso, soy siniestro, soy una criatura peligrosa, soy, en definitiva, una bestia.

Pero al menos la tengo a _Ella._

 _Ella_ no sabe quien soy, no sabe lo que soy, no sabe que existo.

Y no quiero que sea de otra forma.

 _Ella_ es a lo primero que voy a ver al despertar y lo ultimo que recuerdo al irme a dormir.

Siempre la estoy vigilando, siempre velo por _Ella_ y su bienestar, cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar la no sobreviviría más de un par de horas.

" _ **Pero no es de mi elección"**_ Me digo a mi mismo **"** _ **Es de la Bestia en mi interior"**_

Me repito esas cosas para continuamente, esperando que algún día finalmente me las crea y consiga el valor para presentarme enfrente de su puerta y _abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo y lamer con empeño su cuello, sus hombros, para pasar después por sus carnoso-_

" _ **Argh!**_ " El dolor al sentir mis colmillos crecer me ha sacado, otra vez, del trance que me inducia yo mismo al pensar en cualquier encuentro con _Ella,_ y es que a la Bestia también le gustaba _Ella._

Aquellas largas y ligeramente onduladas púas que son tu dorada melena, recortaste las puntas de aquel brillante prado vistoso hace dos días ¿Por que? Eran perfectas tanto como lo eres tu, a veces me pregunto como seria enterrar mi hocico en aquel mar de hebras tono ámbar, seguro huelen muy bien.

Recuerdo un día en particular, Primavera, se acercaba el Verano, tu estabas disfrutando del clima cálido y la ligera brisa en la parte trasera de tu casa, en el jardín, casi siempre estabas allí.

Me encanto aquel día, tenias una camisa de tirantes y como las viviendas más cercanas te quedan a unos 10 minutos, no se cuanto sera eso en metros, tampoco me interesa, lo que si me interesa es que aquel día te diste el lujo de permanecer plácidamente sentada en medio de una amplia variedad de flores a las que no estaba prestando atención por que aquel día decidiste no _llevar sujetador._

Estaba convencido de que lo hacías para incitarme, que tu vista distraída que se paseaba mirando las hojas de los arboles en realidad estaba fija sobre la miá, que parpadeabas lento para que no apartara la vista de aquellos pozos opalescentes color agua que tenias por ojos.

Me engañaba a mi mismo, pero aquellos ojos y ,mayormente, tus bustos que retozaban libres solo cubiertos por una prenda que era manipulada hasta por el mismo viento fueron más que suficientes para convencer a la Bestia.

Aquel día casi cometo una locura, casi me dejo llevar por el instinto de la Bestia y abandono mi escondite para verte mejor, y para que me veas tu, pero no verme del todo a mi, sino más bien a la Bestia y si lo conocieras a él antes que a mi, perdería hasta la más mínima oportunidad que tengo para que estés conmigo.

Y la Bestia tampoco ayuda, el quiere hacer lo a su manera y su manera es entrar sigilosamente una noche a tu habitación y desatar sus instintos más puramente carnales en ti, y yo jamas podría permitir eso.

Por eso siempre te observo desde lejos, no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algo que te aleje de mi.

Pero esta forma de vida me gusta. Me gusta estar siempre protegiéndote, aunque tu no sepas que estoy allí o que alguna vez estuviste en peligro, me gusta ser tu guardián, me gusta aullar tu nombre a la luna llena, me gusta dejar pétalos de flores en tu habitación e irme de allí antes de que la Bestia saque sus instintos al verte arropada con una suave manta o con un mullido nórdico en lugar de ser él quien te da calor, y es que a él no le basta con verte a la distancia o con dejarte delicados regalos aquí y allí.

Él quiere algo más _grande._

Numerosas noches he batallado contra él por el control de nuestro ser, las veces que he perdido he hecho estragos en mi invisible relación con _Ella._

Recuerdo haber ido a verla en la mañana justo cuando suele despertar, abandonando el reino de Morfeo para unirse a al día y descubrir que hay entre tres y cinco cadáveres de pequeños mamíferos destripados, que forman un patético corazón con sus órganos y huesos, recuerdo tu cara repudiando aquel gesto de mi Bestia intentando ser un detalle cariñoso.

También recuerdo a uno de tus vecinos, un perro fornido, paseando se por tu jardín para quitar los cuerpos de las alimañas, recuerdo que se quedo _demasiado_ tiempo en tu casa, a Bestia no le gusto nada eso, también recuerdo que se sintió feliz y yo también al ver que lo echabas de tu casa con una marca de una cachetada en la mejilla de él y le arrojabas diversos objetos, y es que no voy a mentir, _nos_ gusta que no te dejes amedrentar por cualquier tipo.

Recuerdo haber estado luchando conmigo mismo acerca de si debería dejar que mis instintos me controlen y reclamarte como mía en la serenidad del bosque o aguardar a que milagrosamente un día me descubras y me aceptes tal y como soy, sin importar que, y como soy un idiota, sigo esperando a que pase lo segundo.

Últimamente paso mucho tiempo mirándote y velando por ti, me has vuelto un descuidado.

Me he pasado las ultimas noches dentro de tu habitación, siendo tentado por tus coloradas mejillas y tus apetecibles labios, quiero lamer los, morderlos, besar los, cualquier cosa con tal de estar seguro de que serán míos y solo míos, y si le entregase la voluntad a la Bestia, créeme que así seria, pero te despertarías y no podría volver a verte, no me lo permitiría.

De igual manera, me arriesgo y acaricio tus mejillas, tu sueltas un ligero quejido, me esperaba que te resulten incomodas mis garras, pero es que no las puedo desaparecer, la Bestia y con concordamos en que ambos tenemos que estar contigo, o no es justo.

Me arriesgo un poco más y me inclino sobre el colchón, no notas que estoy aquí, me alegro.

No siento que el tiempo pase, solo se que me encanta verte, pero he dejado de ser cuidadoso por tu culpa y te has despertado y me has visto de reojo, tuve el impulso de saltar por la ventana y así lo hice, para mi fortuna la había dejado abierta hace unos momentos al entrar.

Pero me he llevado un regalo conmigo.

Mi agudo oído nunca me ha engañado y se que te he escuchado decir _"Lindo Lobito"._

Y se que tengo una oportunidad, aunque sea pequeña.

Hoy he dormido feliz y has aparecido en mis sueños, lo segundo no es ninguna novedad, siempre estas ahí, tienes una sonrisa eterna, y tenemos cachorros, muuuchos cachorros.

Quizás tenga algo que ver con que _É_ _l_ sueña contigo tendida en un claro cerrado, con prendas muy delicadas y tu estas muy dispuesta a ser una chica mala.

Me gustan mucho los dos lados de los sueños que tengo contigo.

Pero me gusta más la nota.

Aquella nota que has dejado clavada en un árbol, un poco adentrado en el bosque.

La he olfateado un par de veces antes de leer la, tu aroma es simplemente irresistible, después de unos minutos he empezado a leerla

 _ **Chico lobo de los bosques.**_

 _ **No estoy segura de cuantas veces he intentado escribir esta carta, pero se que, hasta el día de hoy, no me he atrevido a entregarte la, mas o menos.**_

 _ **No se bien quien eres o lo que eres, pero se que quiero saber de ti y que de verdad te quiero conocer.**_

 _ **Se que no te gusta estar por el pueblo, pero estoy segura de que he visto tus inconfundibles rayas rojas en algun momento entre la multitud.**_

 _ **Se que eres tu quien guarda mis sueños durante las noches y es que, no quiero que te tomes esto a mal, pero existe un aparato mágico llamado cámaras de vigilancia que tengo instaladas en casa por que vivo sola.**_

 _ **Y me alegro de tenerlas por que gracias a ellas te conozco, más o menos, y se que no eres alguien cruel, no se que es lo que te interesa de mi, pero se que tu eres de buen corazón.**_

 _ **Te vi una vez ayudando a un niño pequeño a bajar a su mascota de un árbol, te vi en una ocasión ayudando a una señora a cargar con sus compras, te admire cuando le pagaste los medicamentos a un señor que no conocías de nada pero sabias que los necesitaba,te vi hace mucho tiempo salvando a mi padre de un lobo muy grande.**_

 _ **Y desde entonces nada.**_

 _ **Por favor, quiero verte, estaré esperando los días que hagan falta en mi jardín por que te quiero ver.**_

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _ **Maria Golden.**_

Fue una decisión difícil.

Me moría por verla, por abalanzarme, por aprovechar su disposición y hacerla miá ahí mismo en el jardín.

Por eso mismo me aterraba ir.

Pero al final de todo, saque valor de algún sitio y me presente, pero encontrar ese valor me tomo bastante tiempo, tres días, de hecho.

Yo seguía oculto entre los arboles, admirando la como si se tratase de la criatura más hermosa jamas creada y es que a mis ojos así era.

Estaba nervioso.

Una chica cualquiera me ponía nervioso.

Soy blando... El amor me ha hecho blando.

" **Ejem"** Carraspeo un poco antes de salir de mi escondite y revelarme ante _Ella_ , quien se ha sorprendido al verme.

" **Eh... Hola, uhm, me imaginaba que** **harías** **más ruido al acercarte"** Esta ansiosa, pero nada asustada, eso me gusta.

Me siento entre las flores, a corta distancia de _Ella,_ pero guardo algo de espacio, sigo preocupado por mi Bestia.

" **¿Sabes quien soy?"** Es una pregunta un poco directa, pero me sirve para empezar.

" **Eres...O eras, Shadow, lo siento, no conozco tu apellido"** Me sorprendió bastante que conociera mi nombre **"Me acuerdo que antes vivías aquí, con el resto de gente, admito que me dabas un poco de miedo"**

Si eso era antes, ahora la voy a aterrorizar

" **¿Sabes acaso...Que soy?"**

" **Un erizo... Bastante apuesto** **"** no he perdido de vista aquel sonrojo que ha aparecido en sus mejillas, y siento un regocijo interior al pensar que yo causo ese sonrojo.

" **¿Nada más?** " No dejo que eso me afecte y hago el intento de continuar con la charla.

" **Bueno... No estoy segura... Pero diría que eres un Licantropo"** Creo que ha notado mi mirada severa, ahora si esta un poco nerviosa **"¿Es el termino correcto? No quiero ofenderte ¿Lo he hecho? De verdad que no fue algo intencional"** Es tan dulce cuando habla tan atropelladamente.

" **Así** **esta bien, no te preocupes"** Ahora parece un poco más relajada, se preocupa por lo que pienso, eso... Creo que me gusta **"¿Por que** **querías** **verme?"**

" **0h! Disculpa por asumir que tengo derecho a saber quien es el muchacho que se mete a mi casa a dormir conmigo"** Esta usando un falso enojo que aun así sirve para que me de cuenta de que tal vez, obre mal.

" **Lo siento"** Aunque no creo que mis disculpas tengas mucho peso ahora **"Pero Él nunca esta tranquilo cuando vengo por aquí, sobre todo si es durante la noche"**

" **¿Él?"**

" **Mi otro yo, mi yo lobo"** parece entender de que le estoy hablando **"Él es una bestia que, incluso ahora mismo, esta intentando tomar el control y saltar sobre ti y** _ **quitarte ese sujetador a mordisco**_ _ **s**_ _ **"**_ Me he mordido la lengua sin querer, pero ha sido oportuno, pues me ha dado ventaja sobre el yo bestia.

" **Me estoy empezando a preocupar** **"** Y no puedo culpar la.

" **Disculpa, a veces me cuesta controlar lo"**

" **¿Por que hablas de ti en tercera persona? Son el mismo al fin y al cabo ¿No?"** Que dulce es la ignorancia.

" **Técnicamente... Pero prefiero pensar que no soy una bestia que mata por querer comer y por placer, que solo piensa en lujuria** **"** No me siento capaz de mirar la mientras digo esto, pero entonces siento algo, se siente como el calor de un cuerpo femenino que me abraza y me acaricia los pectorales **"¿Maria?"**

" **El Shadow que yo conozco no es asi... Y no dejare que tu me contradigas** **"** Ella es... Perfecta para mi, ojala opine como yo, pero debo aceptar la realidad...

" **Eso es por que no conoces al otro yo"** Muy contra mi voluntad separo su cuerpo del mio.

" **Entonces muéstrame"**

" **Jah, Te espantaría mi aspecto"** Mis uñas están algo más largar y mis dientes sigues afilados... Maria se restregó mucho contra mi

" **Me acuerdo un poco de cuando te vi en mi habitación la otra noche... Eras lindo."**

" **Haber, haber... Tu... ¿Sientes algo por mi? Algo... ¿Importante?"**

" **Me dabas un poco de miedo cuando aun** **vivías** **aquí, con todos, en el pueblo** **"** Maria entrelaza sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo de mi mechón masculino. **"Pero aun** **así** **me gustabas... Era un poco platónico, creo."** Se muerde un poco el labio inferior, Chaos, que sexy. **"No se si alguna vez** **te llegaste a fijar en la decoración de mi salón** **"**

" **Si te hablo con sinceridad, no** **"** Creo que esta un poco indignada por mi respuesta **"Me limito a escalar la pared de bajo tu ventana y mirarte"**

" **Y a veces entras"** Me mira de forma acusadora, y se que tiene pruebas, no puedo contradecir la.

" **Si, a veces entro"** Me siento avergonzado...

" **Ven conmigo"** Ella se levanto y empezó a caminar con la intensión de entrar en su hogar, yo permanecí un rato sentado mirando sus _fuertes muslos contonear se a la par que su colita y esos glúteos bien marcados en ese ajustado short de mezclilla "_ **Deja de ser un pervertido** _ **"**_ Mascullo estas palabras a mi propia bestia.

" **¡Shadow!** " La voz de caramelo de Maria me ha sacado del trance impuesto por la bestia y me ha sumergido en otro igual de fuerte que me hacía perseguir aquella voz como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y fue ahí en su sala de esta donde me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

Los cojines tenían bordados de canes, los muebles tenían figuritas de lobos en ellas, habían pinturas hechas a mano de bestias cuadrupedas peludas corriendo por el bosque... Y ahora que hago uso de la memoria, Maria tiene unos cuando peluches de lobos y unas pantuflas de lobos enojados.

" **¿Maria?** " Después de haber recorrido la habitación con la mirada, termino por fijarme en ella.

" **Digamos que... Tengo un fetiche con los lobos"** Mi preciosa eriza, si tan solo pudieras ver en un espejo tus encendidas mejillas te darías cuenta del error que cometes tentando de esta manera a mi bestia interna.

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo cambia, como mis manos cambian para estar a la par de mi garras y como aumentan de dimensiones varias partes de mi cuerpo, mis dientes, los huesos, muchos grupos musculares, pero no estoy del todo transformado, es como estar a medio camino.

" **Jejeje"** Maria deja ir una risa simpática mientras mira a algo detrás de mi, cuando volteo me doy cuenta de que estoy agitando la cola como lo haría un perro al que recompensan por hacer un truco.

" **Ugh... Esto es penoso"** Y el movimiento de mi cola persiste con las risas de Maria solo perceptibles para mis agudos sentidos.

" **Yo creo que es lindo"** Maria no tiene ningún reparo en acercarse a mi y acariciar mi rostro.

" **¿En serio que no te desagrado?"** Siento como Maria aprieta con sus mejillas mis manos y... No soy capaz de pensar, no se ni lo que digo.

" **Eres un erizo grandote, peludo y ¡Vamos, solo mirate!"**

" **Lo hago, por eso no entiendo por que te gusto"**

" **¿Y yo por que te gusto a ti?"**

" **Mas bien** **a** **nosotros** **"** Dulce Chaos, no quiero que deje de tocarme nunca, esas manos me encantan.

" **¿Le gusto a Shadow y a Lobito?"**

" **¿Lob- Que?"** Poco a poco he ido acostando me en la moqueta del suelo que, mira por donde, tiene marcas de patas de lobo.

" **Si vas a empeñarte en hablar de él como si fuera otra persona, necesitara un nombre como poco"** Maria recorría mi afelpado pecho con sus manos, parecía que este buscando algo.

" **Esto me da gusto..."** Aun no acabo de entender que esta pasando o porque digo lo que digo, es decir ¡Yo debería estar arriba manoseando le los pechos a ella!

" **Tienes un bulto en tu pantalón, Shadow** **"** Ese tono que usa... Tengo que cogerme la. Tengo que hacer lo ya. Varias veces.

" **No creo que estés lista para ver la inmensa grandeza de un Lobo"**

" **Yo creo que la estoy viendo..."** No entendía del todo a que se refería, así que me incorpore un poco y me fije en mi palpitante miembro que abultaba bastante mi pantalón, mucho más de lo que debería. **"** **¿Tiene ese tamaño siempre o Lobito tiene tantas ganas de jugar como yo?** **"** Y a la maldita no le basto con eso, sino que se puso a frotar mi miembro, y no me refiero a caricias inocentes, se puso a frotar lo con ganas.

" **Te lo advierto, si no atas bien a la bestia vas a- Ugh!"** Esta chica es una suicida si de verdad se le a ocurrido meter su mano en mi pantalón.

" **Caliente y duro, me gusta"** ¡Y lo dice sonriendo la maldita!

" **¡Se acabo!"** No voy a consentir que me tiente de esta manera y luego no se deje coger.

Siento como todo a mi alrededor se hace más pequeño, pero soy yo quien crece y casi triplico el tamaño de Maria, ¿Tengo que decir que mis ropas están todas rotas? ¿O que mi Pequeña Maria esta acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación arrepintiendo se de haber se insinuado tan descaradamente?

" **¿Shadow? ¿Lobito?** **"** Dejo ir una carcajada con sorna.

" **¿Lobito? Yo creo que soy mucho m** **ás grande que tu** **"** Esto es extraño, estoy transformado pero sigo razonando, y mi razón me dice que tengo que cogerme a Maria. **"** **¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso me temes? Pensé que te gustaban los lobos** **"**

" **Y me gustan, pero tu tamaño me intimida un poco** **"** Es cierto que no me teme, lo veo en su respiración y en sus palpitaciones. **"Shadow ¿Que estas haciendo?"**

En parte entiendo su curiosidad, es normal que se pregunte por que un lobo gigantesco tiene el rostro enterrado entre sus pechos, olfateando su esencia y dando rápidas lamidas a estos que la hacen soltar pequeños gemidos tiernos mientras me divierto dando tirones a su camisa para remover la y ver con claridad sus bustos.

" **Voy a ser bueno contigo, por que he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo"** A pesar de mis palabras, he colocado ambas patas a los lados de su cabeza para asegurar me de que me mira y de que yo puedo ver su creciente vergüenza **"¿Te apetece hacerlo aquí, en tu habitación o** **en el prado** **?"** Pude notar a la perfección como se encogía y se mordía el labio inferior a la par que se le encendían las mejillas ante tal pregunta.

" **La verdad, me encontraría un poco más** **cómoda en mi cama en el** _ **rudo y duro suelo**_ **"** Esta chica me pone muy cachondo.

Me costo ponerme a dos patas por la altura del techo que me obligaba a encogerme un poco y para cuando lo conseguí pude escuchar un afeminado chillido para fijarme en que mi fémina compañera estaba cubriendo se los ojos y mirando a cualquier otra dirección solo para estar segura, no me tomo mucho tiempo entender el motivo de su vergüenza en el momento en el que me fije que mi pelvis esta a la altura de su rostro y mi miembro esta erecto y palpitante.

" **Ouh, ¿** **Así** **que ahora te haces la penosa?"** No puedo evitar hacer gracia de sus reacciones. Hago gala de que mi fuerza acompaña a mi tamaño y la tomo en brazos mientras subo a gatas por las escaleras debido a mi tamaño.

" **Yo siempre he sido** **así** **, lo que pasa es que si me p** **o** **nes a un Hombre lobo desnudo ante mi, es normal que me impresione un poco"** Mi pequeña intenta esconder su vergüenza ocultando su rostro en mi afelpado ser.

Me apresure a recostar la en su cama mientras me subía sobre ella, cortando le toda salida con mis patas, aun sabiendo que ella no escaparía. Le desgarre de forma ansiosa su ropa y, después le empece a lamer ávidamente aquellos carnosos pechos, podía escuchar sus gemidos escapar de sus labios color cereza, dulces gemidos que me incitaban a seguir.

Ella, por su parte, apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras gemia, agitaba un poco sus cadera o se ponia tensa mientra pasaba mi caliente lengua por sus pechos.

" **¿Que te pasa? ¿No que tenias un fetiche con los lobos?"**

" **Es que... Me da vergüenza, Ugh!"** La agarre de forma un poco brusca y le di la vuelta **"¿Que?"**

" **Así no veras que te miro"** Coloque mis patas delante de sus hombros, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo puede sentir mi poder sobre ella, por que esta abrazando una de sus almohadas, esperando que haga lo que tengo que hacer de una vez.

Pero yo tengo otros planes.

" **No pienses que vas a hacer que acabe pronto"** Susurro estas palabras a su oído para darle una lamida como toque final y siento como mi pequeña eriza se estremece ante mis acciones.

Me tome mi tiempo para acariciarle los glúteos y aquella colita que se respingaba cuando pasaba mi húmeda lengua por sus ingles, no aguante demasiado tiempo con ese jueguecito, así que metí mi lengua en su interior y respingue mis orejas al escuchar un largo gemido por parte de mi hembra, por que a estas altura, estaba claro que ella era mía.

Continué largo y tendido con ese acto hasta que me percate de que Maria empezaba a empujar sus caderas hacía mi.

" **¿Que pasa? ¿No puedes esperar más?"** No puedo evitar usar cierta cantidad de sorna en mis comentarios, ella se limita a emitir algunos quejidos débiles. **"Si eso quieres, voy a tener que meterte algo más grande para calmarte un poco"**

" **¿Me vas a hacer daño?** **"** Estaba preocupada y eso es normal, dado que ha visto el tamaño de mi pene.

" **Puede que un poco, pero solo al principio, luego te gustara"** Y después de separar le un poco las piernas, la abrace por la espalda y le empece a mordisquear el cuello.

Utilizaba mi propio peso para mantener su cabeza gacha pero su trasero en el aire, empece a acariciar su entrada con mi miembro a lo que ella respondía dando saltitos por los nervios.

"Escucha, he estado alejado de ti todo este tiempo por temor a hacer te daño" Intento tranquilizar la con palabras tiernas. **"No voy a echar a perder mi trabajo por una noche loca, voy a ser tan cuidadoso como pueda, pero soy bastante más grande que tu, si que no puedo prometer mucho ¿Confías en mi?"**

" **... Si"**

No se explicar muy bien lo que paso después, se que empece a dar estocadas rítmicas que hacían que golpeara el trasero de Maria con mi pelvis, se que ella gemía y exclamaba mi nombre y yo le respondía lamiendo todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, ambos deseábamos esto desde hace mucho y no hicieron falta muchas embestidas, por que el interior mojado y caliente de Maria ya estaba muy encendido después de mi trabajo oral y yo...Bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando las ganas.

Al terminar salí delicadamente de su interior, ya se había esforzado mucho por mi aquella noche. Me di cuenta de que la cama estaba en un desnivel muy notable y reí para mis adentros al comprobar que había roto el armazón de la cama.

Abrace la dulce figura de mi amada eriza dorada para proteger la del frio de la noche, aun que solo es una excusa para sentir la contra mi un rato más.

Dormimos lo que quedaba del día y nos despertamos al amanecer, yo ya había abandonado mi forma de lobo y ella en busca de calor se había arrimado todavia más a mi y nos había cubierto con una sabana.

Que quede admirando su rostro hasta que despertó.

" **Buenos días, Shadow"** Me dio las mañanas con una sonrisa, yo no respondí nada **"¿Que ocurre?"**

" **A veces pienso que estoy soñando y que tendré que seguir conformándome con mirarte y protegerte desde la distancia."**

" **Pues creeme cuando te digo que estas despierto, mis caderas estan seguras de que lo de anoche fue muy real"**

" **Si... Lo de anoche estuvo bien, deberíamos repetir lo"**

" **Calla, que me hiciste pasar un mal rato"** Ese falso enojo en ella es muy atrayente.

" **Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo, ademas, lo hiciste muy mal"** En su cara se dibujo el horror ante mis palabras **"Yo hice todo el trabajo, voy a tener que enseñar te mucho"** Me he concentrado el lamer y mordisquear sus pechos, acción que me trae recuerdos de la noche anterior.

" **Eso suena difícil"** Que tono de suplica tan patético y tan bien empleado.

" **Entonces tu solo dejate ser y coopera conmigo"**

¿Tengo que decir acaso lo que ocurrió después?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y colorin colorado, la casa termino llenando se de perritos dorados y negros.

Fin.


End file.
